The Life of a Legendary Gunman
by The Matrix-TriGun Connection
Summary: Vash/Meryl, Milly/Wolfwood. These should be true, but it can't survive for a few known reasons. First two chapters short because of writing difficulties.
1. Vash the Stampede, Checking Out

You know the drill; I don't Own TriGun, even though it'd be cool to. So along with some pretty major OOC moments and bad grammar. Flame all you want, I don't care. But I ask you to R&R just the same. Thanks  
  
Vash the Stampede got up and looked out the window. It was sunny again. It's always sunny. Not many clouds on a desert planet, because clouds mean water, and the only water is underground. Vash looked next to him and saw Meryl Strife, an insurance girl who started following him for some insurance agency. He can't keep up with all the insurance agencies that want him really bad right now, because he is Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon, the $$60 Billion man. The only problem is he doesn't do half the stuff they accuse him of, but he gets blamed for it just the same.  
  
"Vash, are you okay?" Meryl looked at him with those big eyes.  
  
"Where do you think Milly is right now?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe with her family. She goes to them for everything. She just needs to grieve for a while. She'll be alright."  
  
"We need to talk Meryl, I don't think I have the same feelings you do.But It's not you its m."  
  
"ITS ALL THOSE PRETTY GIRLS YOU SEE EVERYDAY! YOU ARE A WOMANIZER VASH THE STAMPEDE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
  
Vash was assuming the fetal position in the corner of the room. "No, it's just that I don't think of you like that, all that time we spent together, you're more like my sister than my.um.wife."  
  
"Whatever, don't worry, I'll pack my things then I'll be out of your life.TODAY!"  
  
"Where will you go? You quit your job at the insurance society. You've cut off ties with your family. You've."  
  
"I'll go beg for my job at the Society, and I'll live with Milly and her folks for a while."  
  
Vash put on his long, red coat. Picked up his gun and glasses, and walked toward the door. Meryl was crying on the floor. The last thing she heard from him before he left was, "I really will miss you Meryl. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."  
  
Then he left her life, just like she said she wanted him to, but wished he wouldn't. 


	2. The Desert Planet

You know the drill; I don't Own TriGun, even though it'd be cool to. So along with some pretty major OOC moments and bad grammar. Flame all you want, I don't care. But I ask you to R&R just the same. Thanks  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock! The front door of the house opened up and a lightly wrinkled face peered out.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?"  
  
"My name is Meryl Strife, I worked with Milly at the Insurance Society."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Is Milly okay?"  
  
"You mean she isn't here?"  
  
"No, we haven't heard from her for a long time now, we were getting worried."  
  
"Oh, well thank you, I really appreciate it!" Meryl ran off to the Insurance Society, Maybe she could find some answers there.  
  
Vash the Stampede was once again alone. Walking through the hot desert from town to town.  
  
"Oh man!" Vash thought, "I can never catch a break. Here I am traveling through the desert. No water, no company, nothing but a heavy red coat, a gun, and sunglasses." Vash has known this feeling many times before. In fact, it was all he experienced before he met Meryl and Milly. Heat, a lot of it, always beating down on you, slowing you down, daring you to stop and see what would happen. "I wonder what those crazy girls are doing," he thought. "I really miss their company. They always had something to say." But now Vash was back to defeating the denouncers of Love and Peace, then getting blamed for all the destruction that went on during said time period. "Oh man! Why do I always get blamed? It's really not fair. It's not like I mean to do it, it just kind of happens." Vash knew his next destination would be July, the site where a dreadful accident occurred many years ago. He had to see it one more time; to be sure it was real. To be sure that he was the Humanoid Typhoon. To be sure that he really did cause destruction, and that it wasn't collateral damage. He now needed to make peace with himself for ruining those people's lives. Because sparing them from death wasn't enough. 


End file.
